


Swivel Spinner

by anOrangeFruit



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: 'Swivel' Spinner, Attempt at Humor, Gen, Humor, Superman Being Too Strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anOrangeFruit/pseuds/anOrangeFruit
Summary: Fast spinning toys + a bunch of superheroes = ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Swivel Spinner

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a bad rip off name of the spinners that are being seen around a lot. Everywhere. I think the craze has died off now, so I'm just gonna put this in before it gets too late and weird.

Hawkgirl enters the lounge room.

From the left side of the room, Shayera can see Wally waving her over. There’s something in his hand that catches her attention. It looks like a red blur from where she is standing.

“What is that?” Shayera asks as she approaches the speedster. He’s draped over a set of leather couches that face a mini TV with a racing game being paused on its screen.  

“It’s mine,” Wally replies, trying to shove a controller in her hand.   

Shayera plucks the red object out of his hand, unintentionally stopping its spin. She frowns, feeling slightly sad.

“What does it do?” She asks as she flips it over with her hand. There were no visible buttons. It instead has a hole punched in each of its “handle” and a Flash insignia tattooed on the loose middle piece. It didn’t look like a weapon of mass destruction. “Is it a weapon?”

“No, it’s a Swivel Spinner.” The red plastic suddenly disappears. A few moments later, Flash is holding it in front of her face. The ‘spinner’ is spinning again.

She couldn’t help but stare at it. Her hands float towards it, twitching as it tries to mimic the flicking action that Wally’s fingers are currently doing. She notices that Wally is smiling at her from behind his hand and stops.

“That name means nothing to me. You don’t throw it at your opponent?”

“No, that would--” Flash stops its spinning with an index finger. Hawkgirl could see an idea pop into his head. She couldn’t decide if it was a good or bad thing.

Wally stands up from the lounge chair. “You know, that’s a really interesting question.” He flashes her a smile. “Why don’t we try it out?”

\--------------------------------

They were on top of a building. People were already pointing at the costumed pair. In the distance, Hawkgirl could hear a news car driving near.

“Why are we on top of a building?”

Flash points a thumb back at the bank situated across from their waiting spot. “It’s a Tuesday. Captain Boomerang’s gonna pop out any second now.”

Not a minute later and an alarm started blaring from the bank.

“There’s the criminal. Let’s beat him up.” Hawkgirl says readying her mace with an electrical burst but is forced to stop. A hand on her elbow prevents her from flying down.

A second later, a red object, spinning at 137 miles per hour, is chucked at the just exiting villain.

He never had a chance.

\--------------------------------

“Wally, would you mind explaining to me why there are reports of Captain Boomerang being sent to the hospital after getting hit by an object rotating at about 150 miles per hour.”

Wally and Shayera take a peek at the screen that J’onn was showing them. It was a news article that contained a blurry picture of the unconscious rogue. They could see a nasty purple-red welt forming on the side of the villain’s forehead. They both wince.

Wally laughs nervously. “I think we should look at the bigger picture here. I mean, hey, at least he’s still alive…right?”

J’onn was not amused.

Shayera snatches the toy from Wally’s grasp and holds it up for the Martian to see. “Look J’onn! It’s the biggest thing on the human market right now. They even have our insignias stamped on it.”

“I don’t see how--”

Shayera gives it a few flicks.

\--------------------------------

Clark stares at the crowd. They were all gathered around a single table talking about something. Some went far enough as to float over the heads to look at whatever they were marveling at. As he nears the table, he can hear snippets of words such as “faster” or “can I try?” being repeated throughout the collection of people.

Batman is walking away from the mass and passes by Clark. “It’s not worth it. Don’t go there,” he says.

The Kryptonian almost misses the way the Dark Knight’s fingertips slightly spasm. How strange, Clark thinks.

“Don’t say anything.” Batman hisses and he walks away.

Clark goes toward the crowd. “What’s going on here?” he asks. Some people scoot away to make space for Superman’s large frame.

“Ingenious,” Oliver says next to Clark, stroking his bizarre goatee, “make a cheap plastic toy for a couple of bucks and sell millions for more. You could make a total profit out of this.”

“Could I see this plastic toy?” He catches the toy when it's tossed to him. It looked small and fragile when held in his large hands. It had a Flash insignia marking its middle. Of course, Wally would be in the center of all this.

“Give it a flick!” someone says in the crowd.  

Clark prods it with his index finger. It barely moves.

“Harder! Aren’t you Superman? Use your strength!” A challenge. That person was going to regret saying that. He’ll show them.

“Wait, I don’t think--”

Superman takes in a large gulp of air, expands his chest, tenses his muscles, and straightens his back. He presses a thumb against the toy and gets ready to push.

It sounds like a bullet. Heroes and workers scatter everywhere to dodge the weapon. They all look up towards the ceiling. Half of the spinner is stuck in the reinforced metal.

“That wasn’t supposed to happen, was it.” Clark looks ready to catch on fire from the embarrassment he’s currently feeling. "Flash, I am so very--"

“Don’t worry guys!” Green Arrow is holding up a phone. “I ordered like a hundred of these things, though I hope you aren't too disappointed by the color green.”

A cheer erupts in the crowd, and both Clark and Wally breathe out in relief.


End file.
